Lonely Soldier
by Bun-chan
Summary: Um...PG13 for violence? Ehee...this is a possible ending to the Inner Soldiers in the Silver Millennium from Venus's POV. Manga based. **OLD**


Author's Notes: Ahaha...this is a *really* old short fic I wrote about Venus back when I got the first few volumes of the SM manga. In the manga, there was no definite showing of how the Inner Soldiers died so this is *my* spin on it. ^^;; Yeah, you can all guess who's hovering over her at the end. It's not all that great- in all honesty it needs to be re-written. It's very choppy in places but I thought I'd post it anyway. Perhaps if I get enough reviews I might re-write it. ^^;;  
  
  
Lonely Soldier - Possible ending to the Silver Millennium  
  
  
The days seem to be getting longer as the kingdom becomes lazy. Late Spring will soon be early Summer with the coming of the many summer balls the palace holds. How wonderful those balls are, so dream like. Surrounded by happy couples in airy music in the the grand marbel hall. The hall is marvelous enough that it needs not be anymore radiant. Such happy memories leave me in a time of depression.  
  
I have been a guardian soldier ofthe princess as long as I can remember. I love her and I want to keep her safe yet there are those days I wish there was no such thing as a princess that I have to scold everyday. The other soldiers don't seem to care, so why do I? As the leader of guardians, I shouldn't care at all! Yet there is this aching in my heart at night.  
  
Tonight is one of those nights as I stand out on my balcony looking at the massive gardens, a sea of flowers leading to a violet sunset. The air is cooling as the day escapes leaving me in my orange nightgown. Why can't it take me too? I want to be free to leave and stay as long as I please. One last longing look at the setting sun before I walk back into my room.  
  
My room is my happiness, my sanctuary, my privacy. Dressed in the outside me, it looks happy, cheerful, inviting almost. But if you look closer, beyond the yellow and orange, you can see the shadows. Rooms really are the telling of your personality.  
  
The shadows were enlaring themselves as I slipped in between my yellow silk sheets. So nice and comfy, too bad life isn't like this. What would it be like to be a regular princess? To go to balls and flirt with nice looking men; laze about on picnics and not having to always be on the look out. Oh hush Minako! That's a selfish wish, but am I really being selfish?  
  
  
"Wake up Princess." Mercury cooed gently shaking Serenity's shoulder. "You have a long day ahead of you." The princess's room was decorated in ivory and white marble. Her mane of moonlight hair was mangled and tossed about her pillow as she lay on a massive bed.  
  
"The Summer Ball is tonight remember?" Mars reminded joining Mercury. The princess opened one eye.  
  
Jupiter was at the foot of her bed."Queen Serenity also wants you to join her for breakfast." Serenity rolled over on her back looking up at her guardians.  
  
"Tell mom I'll be there." Mars nodded her head and left to find Queen Serenity. Serenity gloomily sat up from her silk sheets and crushed velvet cover.  
  
"Come on Princess, I'll brush your hair." I said bring out her gold handle brush as she sat down on her velvet stool. I started to untangle that mass of pearl hair. The Princess was depressed, ever since she met that man. I sighed. I've had to keep her in a ten foot radius of me since her last visit with that prince.  
  
When I had finished one side of her head Mercury began to roll it up into a tidy bun. When we had finished, Jupiter was waiting for us holding Serenity's dress. Serenity stepped into her dress as Jupiter tied her long frilled pink ribbon into a bow on her back and Mercury put on her arm puffs. Mars walked in as I placed Serenity's pearl hairpins in her long hair.  
  
We all nodded and started down the hall together to the Dining Room. Serenity entered and left us at the door. We never accompanied her when she ate with her mother. It was their special time alone. I wish I had special time with someone I love alone. God Minako, you did it again.  
  
"Soldiers, could you come help in the kitchen?" A cook called from the kitchen door.  
  
"We'll be right there." Mars answered. We left the Dining Room doors.  
  
  
"Why does she always have to go run off? Stupid Princess! If I catch her down here I'll lock her in her room for a week!" I swore as I snuck around the Earth palace of Prince Endymion. "She better hope fate is favoring her today." Then I saw her; the Princess had just left Endymion and was starting to sneak away. "PRINCESS SERENITY!" I yelled not even thinking. Serenity froze as Endymion came running back to hold her. His general followed. I was fuming. "What did I tell you about seeing him AGAIN?" I screeched through clenched teeth coming out into the clearing.  
  
"Oh…hi there Venus…" Serenity laughed nervously.  
  
"Go back to the palace!" I commanded pointing up to the Moon. "We've all been worried sick about you! You didn't tell us where you were going or that you were even going to go somewhere! You could have been killed-" I rambled not noticing Serenity's beet red face.  
  
"You'll never understand!" Serenity cried making a face then left. Endymion's general stood next to him.  
  
"Must be hard having a curious bundle for a princess." He remarked smiling, blue eyes twinkling. I had to lookup to actually see his face surrounded by a mane of white hair. Earth men sure are handsome. I blushed, Minako what are you thinking?  
  
"Kunzite!" Endymion yelled taken back by his general's friendliness. Kunzite just laughed then looked back at me.  
  
"I…um…have to go back to the Princess." I choked trying to find my voice. I could feel my cheeks burning.  
  
"Do you want me to escort you back?" Kunzite offered.  
  
"No! I mean, I'll be fine thank you." I stumbled feeling even more stupid. I must be maroon by now. I started to walk off.  
  
"Goodbye Sailor Venus." Kunzitesaid. I turned around to see Endymion even more shocked at her general.  
  
"Goodbye Kunzite." I barley brought out over a whisper. He just smiled again as I turned to leave once more.   
  
  
It was a gorgeous starry night; I wonder how the Outers are enjoying it. Many couples graced the dance floor at the Moon's masquerade ball that I had been watching from the sidelines. Such pretty silk dresses and jewels. I looked down at my uniform. For once why can't I look nice and go to a ball? I sighed crossing my arms standing in a corner of the ballroom. The others were doing the same.  
  
I looked about the sea of faces. "Many people from the kingdom." I observered. "The Princess dancing with some man in a tuxedo…the Princess dancing with some man in a tuxedo? She would never dance with another man unless this one is…oh no." I looked over to see if I could see Jupiter. I turned back to the Princess. "She's Gone!"  
  
"Everyone! The palace is being attacked!" Luna yelled racing into the ballroom.  
  
"Everyone leave!" Artemis voice rang out following Luna's.  
  
The others came running towards me."Where's the Princess?" Mercury asked looking about the people.  
  
"I don't know." Jupiter answered joining her.  
  
"I just saw her dancing with a man. I turned back to get another look and she was gone!" I added looking at the other guardians.  
  
"We must find her!" Mars yelled starting for the outside.  
  
"No!" I yelled back. "We must protect the kingdom!" I ran out ahead of them to face our enemy. The enemy was a huge misty shadow. "Leave our kingdom!" I yelled clenching my fists. The shadow just turned it's dark head to me.  
  
"You heard her! Leave!" Jupiter joined pointing back off into space. The shadow didn't budge. "Thunder Bolt!" She released her mighty thunder attack granted to her by planet Jupiter. The shadow didn't even flinch. It waved it's hand and sent Jupiter flying back into the kingdom wall. It started to squeeze it's hand. Jupiter was making gasping sounds.  
  
"Fire Soul!" Mars yelled firing her flame attack upon the shadow. It too did nothing and the shadow flung Mars ontop of a sharp statue. Jupiter was lying lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Venus, we're going to have to attack it together –" Mercury was cut off as the shadow blasted us apart. Mercury slowly got up and positioned herself for her attack but she was too slow. The shadow blasted her again and Mercury was gone.  
  
I sat there in the grass holding it for dear life. I had lost me soldier team, my friends. I can't beat it alone. Tears began to weld up in my eyes. The blue eyes that people said made them happy on rainy days. I turned my head away from the shadow and saw a glisten of white.   
  
"Princess!" I whispered getting up. I whipped my tears away. Endymion was by her side. "Princess, please find happiness, enough happiness for me."  
  
I turned to face the shadow, alone. "Crescent BEAM!" I screamed letting lose my planetary energy beam. The shadow looked shocked, a smile of triumph crossed my face. Then the shadow just smiled. "No, it's not working!" The shadow blasted me back down with it's own energy beam.  
  
My body ached…the pain would soon be over…goodbye my kingdom, my princess…and general Kunzite. Too bad I never had gotten to know you. I close my eyes letting go. My final feelings were those of a warm presence standing over me. A feeling of love from the one I barley spoke to, hardly saw. 


End file.
